Bitter twist
by Lady-night-shade04
Summary: Eva Doll has a hazy past and would love to forget and end it all. The day she plans on dieing she finds a reason to live. Curiosity killed the cat, you'd think she would have heard that one.
1. Eyes

The sound of rocking could be heard echoing through out the hall of Arhkam Asylum. Every so often it would stop then begin again as the one responsible readjusted their position on the rusted bed frame. Arhkam was a run down sewer in the wall that even the rats were trying to escape from. It was a master piece in its day but had fallen into disrepair and now looked like the living dead on the outskirts of a poisoned city.

Eva Doll readjusted herself once again on the thin mattress and began rocking again, looking out the window at the last rays of sun light. The last hope of the day if you will. She had not been crazy when she came to this place but when brought here at the tender age of 17, not much else could have happened.

Her sentence was a result of an over crowding at the Juvenal hall facility. Had she been 6 months older at the time of her unfortunate event, she would have gone to the over crowded women facility. Instead the judge said she would learn her lession faster if she was with the real scum of the city. But here she was, stuck in a stinking shithole. Rotating her shoulders, she found ehr strait jacket was becoming looser.

She stopped her rocking and looked at the door, hearing the rusty medical cart coming down the hall. stopping after a few seconds at a time to give the other guests their medication she smirked, knowing she now would have enough for her one way ticket out of this life. Nothing was worth this. She would miss her one on ones with the blond woman down the hall, but she was on her own when it came to this. Finally the squeaking stopped in front of her door. She was practically bouncing when she heard the key slid into the old lock and turn over for the door to be pushed open.

Smiling sweetly at the doctors, she turned so they could unlock her jacket but as she did, she stopped cold. Across the hall from her was the new inmate. From the reports and talking she had heard through her door, he was responsable for blowing up half the city. She had yet to see him, except now, for his eyes. They seemed to be looking right through her, all green and blood shot. And they were smiling, like he was enjoying his own personal joke on the world. She wanted to turn away from them and hide, but at the same time she wanted to walk over and see more of him.

The new feeling scared and exited her. Things she hadn't felt in some time. Then a new sensation set in: pain. The orderly seemed to take her stopping as a sign of resistance and hit her over her head with his night stick. She fell like a ton of bricks, but she never lost contact with his eyes. Once she hit the floor, she heard his laughter. It was cold as it echoed off the walls of the hall way. The other doctors and nurses stopped what they were doing and listened, even the other phycos stopped their activities. A new evil was with in the walls of the asylum and everyone knew it.

Joker looked out of his cell at the world and smirked, for you see, he has never been late to preform and with the curtain opening, its only a matter of time before he's out of his dressing room...

Joker looked out of his new home. The woman across the hall was going to be a blast. Licking his worn scars he pondered on how to escape. The door wouldn't be a problem, just a matter of popping the hinges. The joke of staff was also nothing to be worried about. It was The Bat that was the only speed bump. Even now he could hear him breathing in the back of his mind, the feeling of his hand on the back of his skull still tingled with rage. But everyone had a breaking point and Batman was just so close now. He had failed to save the white knight from falling into the madness that was the real Gotham. Moving to the small window he looked out at the city.

Gotham was a rotten fruit left on the ground to long. Flies were swarming and would soon descend and consume it. Batman was only delaying the inevitable and would soon join the zombies that tore at the flesh of what was once normal. He cackled softly, running his fingers down the walls on either side of the glassless window. Flames that only burned in his mind licked Gotham, and smoldered in its core. It only needed a little fresh wood on the pile to......renew its life. Looking back at the door he smirked. Arkham was perfect as any forest to start a new fire. And he had the right piece of kindling in mind. He could still hear the dull thuds of the guards stick hitting into her back and her faint whimpering of pain. Smirking, he returned to the door to watch the entertainment and wasn't disappointed.

Like moths to a flame they will come and burn for their blindness.

I return to writing after a logn and painful writers block. I still have more to come of my other stories. I added alittle fun to this one. See if you can find my meanings. You might get a prize.


	2. Odd

Eva Lay on the dirty mattress shaking, from pain and anger. She had been beaten before in her life but not in her recent memory like this. The orderly was pissed for some reason, plus with her added hesitation, had taken it out on her. That's what lead her to being in the dank hospital wing, strapped down to the bed for two weeks. Doctors and nurses walked past in groups, staying together for safety and sanity.

Sighing softly, she shifted trying to find a none worn spot. That mans laughter still echoed in her mind and refused to be silenced. At least they hadn't found her secret placed for her pills. Since being here she learned many things. Dr. Arkham was just as crazy as the inmates, the pills turned you into zombies and it was highly unlikely that you would ever leave alive. She had thought of pretending to be dead, but had heard stories that the graveyard was full and they threw the bodies into the furnace or to a deformed man in the lower levels. She ignored the sounds of the door opening and closing, staring at the peeling ceiling until something came into view.

The doors squeaked open slowly to the wing, causing a few of the inmates to begin howling and struggling. The room was dimly lit. Scanning the room Joker smirked under the hospital mask and walked slowly over to the restrained woman. He took in her appearance as he walked, noting she was underweight causing her to look lanky. Leaning over her, he saw her eyes focus on him and widen, causing him to smirk wider and put a finger to her lips, disturbing the dried blood on them. She could have passed for a corpse with her skin tone. She cocked her head slowly, a motion he mimicked.

He was always looking for new sparks to turn into blazes. She was no different from the others. Looking at her chart he saw she had a session with Dr. Crane. Shaking his head he wrote a new name in its place and put the chart back over her head.

"Can't have you going completely nuts just yet, now can we. See you on the other side." Chuckling softly he stood and walked away, mixing medications and playing with IV's before leaving to return to his cell.

Eva blinked then looked up at her chart, trying to see the name he had written in Cranes place, making out the first name when another doctor walked over and grabbed the chart, raising an eyebrow the shrugged.

"She's slotted with Harleen, wheel her down."

Harleen Quinzel snapped her gum waiting for the next person to be wheeled in. So far the only interesting one had been the Joker. In the sessions they had together, she was moved by him. The horrors he faced in life, the brutal incident that lead to his facial scarring had moved her to tears. He was a product of his environment and she was convinced he could be cured. Sighing a little, she stared dreamily out the window at the rainy sky, thinking about the Joker.

She was brought out of her musing when the door opened and pale woman was pushed in, chained at the ankle and wrist. Harleen looked her over appraisingly. She wasn't a short woman, but far to thin. Her pale skin looked like bone china and just as fragile. Faded bruises could be seen on her arms and wrists. When she finally got to her eyes she blinked surprised at how dark brown they were, almost a muddled red in the brightness of the office.

"Sit." It wasn't and offer or a question. Harleen knew the only way to get through to these people was to be firm. Looking through her pile of folders she was surprised to find no number that matched the one on her jumpsuit.

Sighing, she turned to her computer, typing the number in and waited for it to load. The computers were as outdated as the asylum was. It would take millions to update everything and Arkham was not a generous man in that area.

When it finally loaded she skimmed the basics over the rims over her glasses. "Eva Doll?" Getting only a nod in response she continued down the list till she came to why Eva was there and looked at her. "Let me guess, you didn't do it."

Eva grounded her teeth. This woman's voice was hideous. But for the next hour, this woman was going to probe her mind just like all the others had. And just like with all the others, she told the truth. "The papers and judge said I did, so I must have." She loved the silenced reaction she always got from saying that.

However, this time was different. Harleen blinked at her, then began laughing, wiping her eyes a little. "Oh, that's a new one. I like you." Eva could only stare at the woman bewildered before biting her lip, drawing blood from the healing cut there before slowly starting to laugh along with her.


End file.
